narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Infobox:Aohime Hanzai
Appearance Aohime is a young woman of average height and weight, with pale skin that makes her seem sickly. Her black hair reaches down to below her shoulders and is arranged in a braid, with her bangs parted in the middle and framing her face. Her usual clothing is her Mist Village-issued flak jacket, a long-sleeved dark blue turtleneck shirt, and black work pants with blue standard open-toed shinobi footwear. Marring her otherwise smooth porcelain face is a scar running across the bridge of her nose that was acquired during a shuriken accident. The irises of her eyes are of such a dark color that the pupil can't be distinguished and appear as two bottomless pools of darkness, with her eyelids each having a tattoo running veritically. Personality Aohime is an outwardly expressionless individual with an inexplicable and morbid fascination towards death and seeing the world burn which, if given the opportunity, she would take full enjoyment in watching the life drain out of the eyes of anyone she strongly disliked. Another trait she has is her utter lack of respect towards figures of authority, even going so far as to directly disobey an order given to her by the Mizukage if the task involved doesn't spark her interest. The extent of this rebellious streak is to the extreme, where she has occasionally-- and quite casually-- threatened to kill the Mizukage for the leader's ears to hear if the jobs her direct superior has given her actually goes against the acquisition of what she wants; this abrasive relationship is apparent to many, as her favorite pet names for the chief shinobi are either "Filthy Swine/Unsightly Pig" or "Miserable Scum" Her notoriety as a troublemaker is only ever tolerated by her shockingly incredible work ethic when she actually does comply with an order. Her seriousness and strict adherence to professionalism when performing in a mission is such that she is almost like a machine, and is very determined to achieve the fulfillment of her task with nothing less than complete perfection. Although Aohime likes to believe that she is completely devoid of empathy and has no capacity to act out of or display compassion, she actually does so. Though when she does do something out of genuine concern for someone other than herself, this happens very rarely and is often initially hidden within a display of cruelty. Background The conception of Aohime was made between Ryoko Yuki and Ren Hanzai, a kunoichi assassin for hire in early retirement who was a magnificent specimen of her clan after its resurfacing, and an influential socialite who had both substantial wealth and notoriety respectively. She grew up having easy access to all of the necessities and most of the privileges that the vast majority of children her age could not afford. Her life had been perfect and was the envy of many common folk, and her parents loved and spoiled her rotten whenever they were able to spend time with her. With all of this and having never experienced a single traumatic moment or extended period of hardship, what she did during her 13th birthday was not only shockingly unexpected, it was completely unjustified and brutal. In the dead of night, after a day spent having what seemed to be the time of her life and being treated like a literal princess, she took one of her mother's old kunai knives and killed her parents by repeatedly stabbing them in their sleep, even after she saw them go limp as a result of the first three inflicted wounds. An unprovoked murder done in cold blood. Abilities Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu